Mean
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Being the new kid is never easy but imagine being the most popular girl in school and then you had to move and now nobody knows your name. Jackie Burkhart is determined to get back to the top, even if it means hanging out with people she wouldn't usually hang out with, including stoner Steven Hyde. But every time she tries to get closer to Hyde, he pushes her away. Hiatus.
1. Another Town, Another Train

**Chapter 1: Another Town, another Train**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show!

**A/N: **Heya! Hope you're all good. This is the story that won the poll. Well I decided to get this up today. I know I said I would post my two-shot _Let Her Go _before I post this but I chipped my elbow and I can only type with one hand so this was just easier to write for now. It's kind of boring but it's just an introduction so hold on! And this story is based on the song _Mean _by Taylor Swift.

* * *

A petite girl with long, dark brown hair, which was styled in the most recent fashion, was sitting on her new four poster bed in a big, bare room with her feet swinging back and forth and a large opened half unpacked suitcase perched beside her. She took note of her surroundings by her big brown eyes scanning the room and the occasional turn of the head. She stopped and just looked in front of her, lips pursed tightly as she decided whether or not she liked the room. Well she knew that it wouldn't be nice until she decorated it.

"Mistress Jackie," A voice said, snapping Jackie out of her thoughts of nothing. She turned her head around her curls swaying as she did so and looked towards the doorway to see a woman in her forties in a maid's uniform with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bun. "Would you like some help packing?"

"No thank you, Maria," she replied politely, watching the maid nod her head before leaving to do some other duties.

Jackie didn't like work but decorating her room would be fun. It would perk her up a bit because leaving her big mansion and home that was in Dallas along with all her friends and family for a smaller mansion in a small town named Point Place, which she hadn't even heard of until her Father mentioned it, wasn't lollipops and rainbows for her.

At least the state of Wisconsin wasn't foreign to her. Jackie's mother, Pam was from Madison and Jackie had visited the place on numerous occasions. But Point Place wasn't Madison. With Madison you could see it on a map and Point Place wasn't on the map. It was practically nowhere. Jackie was certain that she would have done, seen and been everything and every square inch of Point Place within one day and then die of boredom.

She sighed knowing that her mother was right and quoted her by saying, "You got to make the best of a bad situation," she said not using her southern accent. Although Jackie was born and raised in Dallas she wasn't going to use her beautiful southern accent. She wanted to be popular again so even though her accent was perfect she knew she had to use her mother's original Midlands accent.

Jackie hopped of the bed deciding to keep busy with getting her room into shape. She finished off unpacking her last suitcase of clothes. Jackie was really happy that her father, Jack moved here a few days ago just to set up a few things to help his two favourite girls settle in a bit quicker. He brought Jackie's many suitcases –except the one she kept that had her clothes she needed for the last days of living in Dallas- of clothes, shoes, accessories and makeup with him and got the maids to unpack it for her and put it away into Jackie's walk in closet. Jack knew his Princess would want to decorate her own room so he just left it blank except the walls, which he got painted a pale pink.

Jackie pushed her suitcase under her white four poster king size bed. She went over to the wall beside her bedroom door where all the boxes were laid out and closed the door before picking up a box. Jackie placed it on her bed, feeling a tad bit better all ready.

She searched through the box until she found her pink _Panasonic_ portable radio and placed it down on the white bedside locker and plugged it in. _Another Town, Another Train _by _ABBA _came on and Jackie's lips formed a small smile. She loved _ABBA_.

Jackie grabbed another box and it took a while to figure out where everything would go. She needed more shelves but she'd have to make do for now until she talked to one of her butler's.

"Just another town, another train," she sang softly as she got her last box and placed it on the bed. "Waiting in the morning rain. Look in my restless soul, a little patience. Just another town, another train, nothing lost and nothing gained,"

Jackie pulled out a small picture frame. Her brown eyes gazed at it softly and she sighed deeply. It was a picture of her and her seven best friends from Dallas. It was Christmas Eve in front of the big Christmas tree in town at night. Jackie missed her friends dearly. She took out another picture frame form the box. It was the last pep rally she was at.

Tears pricked at Jackie's eyes at her new assumption. She was one of the most popular girl's in a big school and everyone knew and loved her. On Monday when she went to Point Place High nobody with be aware of her existence. She would be a nobody. Also it would be hard to make friends because everyone was probably in their cliques by now.

"Stop it, Jackie!" she murmured under her breath. Jackie wiped her tears away. She could not cry. There was no need. She was a young, confident, beautiful woman that would make friends really easily and be the most popular girl in this puke hole by the end of the week.

Jackie wanted to go home now.

* * *

**A/N: **So love it? Like it? Hate? Should I continue? I'll post the last chapter of _We Gotta Mind Her _soon and I might have the first part of _Let Her Go _up today because I don't have to go into school for another three hours and then I have one more exam and the it's my Summer holidays baby! Also I know this chapter is a bit boring but there will be a lot of interesting stuff happening soon.

Review? Follow? Favourite? :)

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	2. Dinner Talks

**Chapter 2: Dinner Talks**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you're all good. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! :D Sorry this chapter is kind of short but enjoy!

* * *

Jackie walked down the hardwood, spiral staircase in a new outfit. She was wearing a formal casual knee length dress and a pair of long boots. The aroma of tonight's dinner waft up her nose and a smiled graced her lips. She couldn't mistake that smell for the world. Beef Bourguignon was one of Jackie's favourite meals.

Jackie hopped of the last step of the staircase landing on the flat floor with a small thud. She headed towards the dining room, which had a long oak table in the centre that seated ten. She saw her father at the top end sitting patiently in his seat.

Jack Burkhart had short greying chocolate brown hair that sat on top of his head with his fringe gelled to one side of his forehead and brown eyes that was much like his daughter's and complimented his slightly tanned skin. His head was rectangular shaped with a wide forehead and a square jaw that was speckled with stubble while his upper lip sported a somewhat triangular shaped moustache.

"Hello Princess," he said when he noticed his only child's presence. He held his arms out for a much needed hug. Jackie ran over to him, throwing his arms around him tightly and burying her head in her father's shoulder.

"Hi Daddy," Jackie replied before parting from the hug. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too, darling," Jack admitted truthfully before motioning to the chair that was on his right hand side.

Jackie pulled the chair out and sat down. When she looked up she noticed her mother was sitting across from her with a ''medicinal'' sherry in hand. Her mother flashed her smile.

"Hello sweetie," Pam Burkhart, a tall beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, said. Pam wouldn't be one you would assume had a teenage daughter because of her facial features and fit body. She was what teenage boys considered a ''hot mom''.

"Hey mom," Jackie replied, flashing her mother a cheerful smile. She had seen her mother earlier while she hadn't seen her dad for a few days so there was no need for big hugs.

Three maids and one butler came into the kitchen. Each maid had their hair tied back in a high ponytail while wearing their uniform and carrying a plate of Beef Bourguignon in hand and placing it in front of one of the Burkharts. The three thanked them and the help gave them a smile before exiting the kitchen. The butler was a young man with chestnut coloured hair swooped across his forehead. His hazel eyes fit in with his nicely tanned skin. His smile exposed a set of pearly white teeth. Dimples decorated the smooth skin of his cheek. In one hand he was carrying an expensive bottle of red wine and in the other he was carrying a cold can of _Diet Coke_.

He filled Jack's and Pam's glasses with wine perfectly without a spill or even a tiny splash. The young butler then carefully opened the can of coke and poured it into the tall glass for Jackie. Jackie smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Andrew," Jackie said before the young butler known as Andrew went back into the kitchen.

"So, Princess, school on Monday," Jack said, looking up from his plate and briefly glancing up at his daughter before going back to cutting his beef. "Are you excited?"

"Well…" she replied uneasily as all those nostalgic and doubtful feelings came flooding back. She placed her fork and knife down beside her plate before reaching out for her frosty glass of coke and held near her lips. "It will nice to have friends around again but it's making them I'm nervous about," Jackie said as she took a mouthful of her beverage.

"Oh come on, Jackie," her mother intervened, trying to keep herself from laughing. She looked over to her daughter with a broad grin present. "Don't be ridiculous. You were the most popular girl in school back home, you'll be fine,"

"But what if I don't like it here? Are we ever going home?" Jackie asked as mental images of her friends and Dallas flashing in her mind.

Pam looked down at her lap quietly, hoping to stay out of this conversation and let Jack handle it. Tensions were just beneath the surface about this between her and Jack, which was what they spent their last few days in Dallas arguing about.

"Well Jackie," Jack started holding up his knife and fork as she shot a glance in his daughter's direction. "It depends how my new company goes. If it goes well we will being staying for a long time and if it goes bad then we'll go back to our house in Dallas. But for now this is our home,"

"That's ok," she replied, her voice held gravity.

* * *

Jackie let out a long sigh as she lay down on her bed. She had no idea why this was so hard for her. She was Jackie Burkhart one of the most popular girls in Dallas. So Point Place was going to be easy to conquer. Everyone would be in love with her by her first day at school. Boys would be asking her to go to a dance that was months away from now. Yeah, she was going to be just fine.

Then why did she have the feeling she wasn't going to be fine?

* * *

**A/N: **So love it? Like it? Hate it? Anyways, this was just a filler and an insight of Jackie's family and more of her bad feelings. But don't worry next chapter will be more interesting! I hope you enjoyed it. Also please check out my JH two-shot Let Her Go.

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	3. The First Encounter

**Chapter 3: The First Encounter**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you're all good. This chapter is quite longer than the other once and I really liked writing this. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Monday morning came around in a flash and Jackie was up bright and early getting ready for school. First impressions meant everything and Jackie wanted to make a good first impression so it would be easier to make friends when everyone was already in their cliques.

First thing Jackie did when her alarm clock went off was hop out of her warm bed and made a dash for her makeup table. She removed her pink curlers from her dark hair before using her expensive hair brush to brush her hair to loosen her curls slightly and making her hair gleam. Jackie then got started on her makeup and used neutral colours, mainly beige-browns and soft pinks and peaches. They made her brown eyes pop.

Jackie then changed into her outfit, which consisted of new clothes that she only tried on in the store. She went with an outfit that showed of her figure in a classy and not too obvious way. Jackie then went to her full length mirror that was hanging on her wall to check how she looked.

She looked amazing.

Jackie's figured was highlighted due to the slim fitting, round neck, light red t-shirt that made her chest look fuller but her stomach flat. Her white, pleated skirt with fifteen red-pink horizontal lines that were printed so that there were three lines together, fading in colour as they went up, and there was a space between the next three lines went up past her knee and showed off her legs, which were voted The Best Legs back in her school in Dallas. The colours of her carefully selected outfit really looked nice against her tanned skin.

"No outfit is complete without accessories," she said excitedly before skipping happily over to her makeup table where she had laid out some suitable accessories that she picked out the night before so she was ready.

Jackie picked up a white ascot and ran the fabric through her fingers, enjoying the feeling of the fabric between her fingers. She then went to look in her mirror and tied it around her neck to the side with a knot. A smile graced her lips when she was happy with it and decided that all she needed know was shoes. Jackie grabbed her white strappy sandals that had no heel but it didn't matter.

Jackie then grabbed her fully packed, designer, school bag off the floor and put it on her back. She then went over to the mirror once again. Her smile grew wider, if that was even possible. She was so ready to turn Point Place High upside down. Suddenly, the butterflies started fluttering around again in her stomach. The petite girl had no idea if she was nervous or excited or both. But maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

Jackie looked out the window as her parents car drove through the back car park of Point Place High. She looked at all the teens that were making their way towards the school building. There were jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, hippies and a lot of other cliques. Some were very good looking and some were not. Jackie spotted some girls with the same taste in clothing and fashion as her, which relieved some of the butterflies in her stomach.

"Here we are, honey," Jack announced when he parked his Lincoln. He then swivelled around in his seat so that he could look at his only child, who was gazing out the window until he talked to her. "Now have a good day at school."

"I'll try," Jackie replied, forcing a smile on her face so her parents wouldn't talk about her first day anymore. It just made her nerves worse.

"We love you, sweetie," Pam said, turning her head slightly so she could look at her daughter. They would be making a big fuss over their only daughter but they knew it would embarrass her and it was her first day at a new school and she knew no one. First impressions were everything!

"Love you too," she replied as she grabbed the strap of her school bag and opened the door. She slid out of her father's Lincoln, pulling her bag with her and fixed it on her back. "Bye." Jackie added with a slight wave before she took the few books and sheets that didn't fit her bag and then she shut the door.

Jackie took a deep breath as she held her books and loose sheets tightly to her chest. She bit her lip before remembering that you had to put one foot in front of the other to get anywhere. Jackie headed towards the school slowly due to the fact she had plenty of time to get to her locker and head to the office, seeing that she came early, which explained while there were only a few people hanging around.

On her way, she tried to distract her nervous self by looking up at the trees that were outside the school gates, which were made with steel wire making her feel like she was imprisoned. Jackie watched as an autumn leaf fell slowly of its branch and twirled in the wind before gracefully falling on the lush, green grass that glistened with due. With some avail, this actually made the feeling in her stomach ease. She then felt the autumn sun on her face, which she loved. What great luck they had moving to the middle of nowhere while they were experiencing an Indian summer.

Jackie, who was still distracted by the beauty of nature that she really just discovered, didn't see the speeding body of a boy, who held his head down while speeding towards her. The two collided, which was just a small bump into each other but Jackie's books and sheets scattered onto the floor.

"Watch it," the young snapped sharply before speeding off again with his head down and his hands gripping onto the straps off his bag.

Jackie didn't even get a proper look at him. It happened so fast and when she turned around he was already gone. All she could remember off him was a pair of aviators covering his eyes that were, from Jackie's guess, blue or green. Jackie just groaned before reluctantly getting down on her knees to pick up her books and sheets of the dirty ground. She would bend over to prevent getting her knees dirty but she was really afraid her skirt would ride up.

Once Jackie's three books were in a pile along with her sheets, she realised her most important sheet was missing. Panic struck her like a car in the street as her wide, brown eyes scanned the parking lot for a sheet. She felt a small weight relieve her shoulders when she saw her sheet not very far away from her.

Hesitantly leaving her pile of belongings, Jackie headed over to her sheet and bent down to retrieve it. But just as she was about to pick it up, a sudden gust wind came and blow it out of Jackie's reach. She groaned in frustration and turned around and spotted it once more.

Jackie followed her blowing sheet quickly, saying a silent prayer that she didn't wear heels. The sheet finally landed on the ground. It was now all crumpled and slightly dirty. Just as Jackie's hand was about to grasp it, she watched a larger hand take it.

"Hey, that's mine," Jackie said before raising her gaze to see a teen boy with hazel eyes that for some reason made him look friendly and brown hair that was cut in the most common haircut. His skin was pale and he looked scrawny as if puberty was just waiting to kick in.

"Here you go," he said with a broad grin as he held it out to her. "Um, I saw what happened to y-you and I…was just about to help you but then you started chasing your sheet and s-stuff…" he trailed off awkwardly, his eyes breaking eye contact with her even though his face didn't move one inch. Jackie couldn't decide if he was awkward in general or if he was just shy. Usually she could just read people like books but him not so much.

Jackie nodded slowly, forcing a small smile on her face to show her appreciation of the stranger's kindness. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before glancing over her shoulder when she remembered her books. "Oh, no," she cried when she saw that her pile was now scattered once more.

Jackie ran over to them once more followed by the boy she had just met. She gathered her books while he grabbed the sheets for her. While he was doing this Jackie got another chance to analysis him. She got a peaked of his t-shirt under his brown jacket that was lined with cream coloured wool. It was a green t-shirt with yellow writing and it was kind of geeky.

_Oh no, he's a geek_, Jackie thought to herself as she picked her pile of books of the ground and stood on her feet. Did she really want the first person, who she hung out with be a geek? No, she did not. What would the popular kids say? She'd never get into their clique if they saw her with him.

"I'm Eric Forman, by the way," the stranger said in attempt to introduce himself while he gathered the sheets into a neat pile before picking them up and straightening up to look back up at the new girl he had just met. "And you're?"

"Gotta go," she replied, taking her sheets that he was holding out to her before walking past him.

"Rude much?" Eric asked, following after the new girl that had now caught his attention.

"Thank you," Jackie said casually as she continued to walk a head of Eric. She held her head high and walked with a spring in her step as she walked to towards the school with a stride of confidence.

"So you just let nice random strangers pick up your books for you and not even tell them your name or wait for them?" Eric retorted as he started to jog so he could walk next to the petite brunette. He could see a smile play on the corner of her lips and even if he had to push he would try to make who he assumed was a new girl welcome, especially after his ex-friend was rude to her earlier. "I'll carry a book for you."

Jackie stopped in her tracks and looked at the hazel eyed boy, who was being very kind to her. The offer was something she wanted to accept because seriously these books were big and heavy and they were weighing her arms down. "I have a reputation to protect,"

Eric rolled his eyes. "If you want I can leave a space between us,"

Jackie smiled and placed all her books into his slender arms before walking off again. As she walked she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Coming?" she called softly in what could only be described as an angelic tone that came from the mouth of a devil.

"You still haven't told me your name," Eric told her, his eyes glancing at her.

"Jacqueline Burkhart," she replied proudly with a broad beam. She glanced up at him, seeing that he was a good bit taller than her. "You may call me Jackie."

"What a privilege," Eric said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. But then his lips formed a smirk and looked back at Jackie. "So does this mean we could be friends, Jackie?" he teased. He wasn't sure if he liked her or not but this school was like hell and she was new so someone had to be nice to her and he was going to step up to being that person.

"Hmm," Jackie hummed, looking the scrawny boy up and down. Reading his exterior like words from a book with pursed lips and furrowed. "From what I can tell you look more like a chess player than a football player. So are you popular?"

"I'm not unpopular," he admitted truthfully, nodding his head along. "And I don't play chess, just getting that in there."

The two talked as they walked the rest of the way. Eric even was decent enough to escort her to the office. Jackie could not believe that she had to go to school her. The hallways were painted grey, the floors were surfaced with dirty white coloured tiles and the lockers were painted a forest green. It was like a prison, which was somewhat ironic because from what Jackie could see some of the students belonged there.

Eric left her side when he dropped her off at the office because he needed to go to his locker but he did say he'd keep an eye out for her. Jackie watched him leave, feeling some of her confidence go with him. She just shrugged it off before turning around to see there was no one at the desk yet. She sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs, placing her books on the chair beside hers.

When Jackie looked back up, she saw someone else sitting on a chair in the row against the wall that was in front of her. He was slouched down on the chair and had his arms crossed. He was wearing a black sweatshirt that was open, showing that he was wearing a t-shirt with the logo of the band Led Zeppelin printed on it. His eyes were covered by a pair of aviators and his brown hair was formed in an Afro, which she could tell was natural.

Jackie turned her head to see that the door to the principal's was open and a short woman who was thin and tall with pale skin. Her light brown hair was styled in one of those shaggy cuts with a fringe and her hair in layers. She had purple eye shadow that was nice because her eyes were blue but it didn't match her green cashmere cardigan that had a zipper instead of buttons that she was wearing along with her denim skirt.

"Hello, you must be Jacqueline Burkhart," she said as she walked over to the petite brunette.

Jackie stood up, flashing her a warm smile as she shook the sectary's extended hand. "Yes, but please call me Jackie,"

"Well Jackie you're very welcome to Point Place High School," the sectary said warmly, which made Jackie hope that most of her new classmates would be as warm and welcoming as Eric and the sectary. "I'm Mrs Johnson," she added and Jackie nodded her head slowly. Mrs Johnson glanced over at the curly haired man. "God, Steven, are you sleeping?" she asked when she saw that his eyes were closed.

"It's better than being awake in this shit hole," he replied without opening his eyes or moving an inch, his lips barely even opened when he was talking.

"See that's exactly the kind of talk that got Ms Brown all upset," Mrs Johnson scowled, shaking her head in disapproval and folded her slender arms across her chest. "And school hadn't even started yet, Steven."

The young man shrugged as if it was nothing as he slowly got up onto his feet. "She's an old bitch," he said, making the sectary's eyes widen. "And it's Hyde."

"Just go into Mr Schulman's office," Mrs Johnson told him, pointing towards the principal's office and he did what he was told. "You should stay away from Steven Hyde, Jackie. He's trouble and I blame his mother. I don't know how he's so popular with the student body. He is a rebellious, wise-cracking boy with no respect for authority."

"Wait," Jackie said, holding up her hand as her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed. "He's popular? How?" she asked. From what Jackie could piece together he was nothing but a low life that liked to rebel. He was rough and scruffy looking but if Jackie was honest with herself she had a small fetish for scruffy guys. But still this was probably the most backwards school in America.

"That's a mystery to all school staff," Mrs Johnson muttered before moving on to a different subject.

She went over things with Jackie and gave her information and things she would need. When Jackie was leaving, she was surprised to see that Steven Hyde was still in the principal's office and she made the assumption that he must have done something awful bad.

Jackie took her time at her locker, organising it perfectly and even decorating it with her timetable, magnets and pictures but she didn't overdo it. The main reason she took her time was because she didn't want to go to a class that was nearly over. Everyone would be staring at her and not for the usual reasons.

The second Jackie closed her locket shut the bell rang and then the hallways were crowded with many teens that were either rushing to get to their next class to make sure they won't be late or walking at a slow pace because there was probably someplace else they wanted to be. Jackie walked at a normal pace, she didn't want to seem too eager but she didn't want to be late.

First impressions were everything.

Jackie's next class was Home Economics, which she was okay at. She was better with the theory than she was at cooking or baking, she could burn water. She entered the class once she knew everyone else was in. It would save her the embarrassment of sitting in someone's seat. When Jackie walked in the teacher, Ms Harris a short, thin woman with loose blonde hair styled in the very popular Farrah Fawcett hairstyle and green eyes.

"Hi, you must be Jackie," she said with a bright, friendly beam. "You can take a seat at the back next to Donna." She added, pointing to a red haired hair girl sitting at the double desk at the back.

Jackie nodded her head and headed to the back to sit beside Donna. Donna was a tall red haired girl with baby blue eyes that fitted her pale skin nicely. She was quite friendly throughout the class and from her answers to some of the questions Ms Harris asked and some of the debates she got into with some of their classmates Jackie could tell she was a feminist.

"So, Jackie, where are you from?" Donna asked as she doodled absentmindedly on the corner of her page while looking at Jackie.

"Dallas," she replied proudly with a smile.

"Really? No way!" Donna said even though she was smiling. "Don't get me wrong but I thought you'd have an accent."

"I do but my mom is from Wisconsin so I prefer talking in this accent while I'm here," Jackie explained, watching the red haired girl nod.

When lunch time came around, Jackie had made a few acquaintances and most were potential friends. She didn't really find out about the popular kids, except for Steven Hyde, who Jackie wasn't really sure if she wanted to be associated with or not. But soon enough she would find out who the populars were and why.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey again! So I kind of made Jackie's preference to the school stereotypical. But she is kind of like that anyway so I hope no one was to OCC. I have a feeling Eric was but I have a good excuse ;) It was only his introduction. He still has to show that he's…well Eric, who we know and love. And Jackie is still the youngest but it's easier if they're in the same grade. I won't be updating for a week because I'm going Lanzarote. Woohoo! So I had to update this story and another one before I leave tomorrow. Ugh, early start tomorrow followed by a three hour drive to Dublin, which mightn't be long to some people but I'm living Ireland and its tiny. You can still PM me but there could be a late reply so guys please, please, please pray that they have free Wi-Fi where I'm staying so I can keep up with Fanfiction. Also thanks for all the reviews and the support! It means a lot. Don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter!

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	4. Messy Situation

**Chapter 4: Mess Situation**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Heya! Hope everyone's good. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favourites. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was away for two weeks speaking Irish so I had no time to write and before that I was on holidays. But I'm back now and Ireland's weather is starting to get crappy again so more writing time I think. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope it's not too boring.

* * *

Jackie braced herself as she picked up her food tray with a tight grip and slowly turned around to face the cafeteria. Her brown eyes darted around the large room where everyone ate or hung out at. It didn't matter who you were, you were there. The cafeteria defined who you were and let everyone else know who you were. Usually, people hung out with other people with the same common interests and that's how cliques are created.

Jackie bit down hard on her lip as the thought First Impressions Were Everything whirled around in her mind. She stared to make a plan in her head on how she would go on how to spend her first lunch. She looked around with the goal to spot a certain and special table that only people with a high popularity status were allowed to sit at. The brunette found it quite quickly.

There were four cheerleaders, two blondes, a girl with light brown hair and then a girl with black hair. One of the blondes was perched on the lap of a tall boy with brown and lustrous hair. It had a sheen like fine hardwood. But that comparison wasn't entirely fair. Hardwood doesn't swish gently like his hair does; swaying with the words he speaks. A shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of his smile. There were three football players there along with a good-looking boy with dark hair and, to her surprise, Steven Hyde was there too.

Yes, earlier Jackie was informed that the scruffy boy was one of the popular kids but it was something she had to witness in person until it finally registered in her brain that it was indeed true. Her train of thought was stopped by a familiar voice calling her name.

The petite girl turned on her heel to see Donna from Home Ec. sitting at a table with two other boys, one familiar and one not so familiar. Jackie flashed her grateful smile as she walked elegantly over to the table. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach relieved a little as she placed her tray of cafeteria food down on the table. This table was better than nothing. If she stood there looking like a loner any longer people would start to have a bad impression of her.

"Hey, Donna," she said happily as she sat down beside the red haired girl. She looked up to see to boys sitting across from her and Donna. "Eric, hey," Jackie added when she saw the teen that helped her earlier.

Eric opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the teen boy that was sitting beside him, "Hello, I'm Fez," the boy with dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes said in quite a flirtatious manner as he picked up the brown haired beauty's hand and brought it to the his lips. "And you, my Goddess, are?" he placed a kiss on her hand before raising his gaze to meet Jackie's brown eyes that had bewilderment playing in them.

"Jacqueline Burkhart," Jackie said slowly as she quickly retracted her hand from the foreigner's grip. Her posture became tense from what she just experience. This guy was like none she met before. "You may call me Jackie,"

"I'm so honoured," Fez said full with glee instead of sarcasm like Eric's response to the same statement he replied to earlier. His brown eyes were now wide and sparkling with happiness as he slowly turned to Eric, who was sitting beside him. "I get to call her Jackie!" he squealed resembling a teen girl who was in the presence of Joe Perry.

Eric's eyebrows furrowed at his friend's excitement while he gently squeezed the foreigner's shoulder while he smiled tightly, "That's great, bud," he said to the very proud Fez. "Anyways, Jackie, how are you enjoying this hell hole we call school?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders with pursed lips, "I guess it's alright. Nothing like home though," she admitted truthfully. Her high school back in Dallas was really the prefect school. It had everything and the school popularity system wasn't as backwards as the one in Point Place.

"And home is where?" Eric asked in hope to build a conversation with the new girl as he unscrewed the lid to his bottle of juice.

"Dallas, Texas," Jackie replied proudly with a bright beam playing on her lips.

"No way," he said slowly as his brain registered this brand new information. "But you don't have an accent,"

"I do I'm just not speaking in it," Jackie explained as a matter of fact.

"She has tremendous breast, no?" Fez blurted out clearly evident that he was not paying attention to the current topic of conversation.

"Fez!" Donna hissed put of disgust that he was not paying to Jackie's words instead he was looking at her breasts. She looked at her potential new friend apologetically, "I'm sorry for him. He's new . . . and not from here,"

"It's okay," Jackie said waving her hand as if it was an everyday occurrence. "They are tremendous," she added with a bright beam. "Anyways, where are you from?" Jackie asked, looking over at Fez. She noticed that the dark skinned boy talked with a very thick accent and she had no idea where it came from.

"Oh I'm from the country of-" he kept talking but the sound of a smoke detector ringing cut off his voice so the three other teens couldn't pick up on what Fez was saying.

The students in the cafeteria start to get up from their seats leaving their untouched lunches behind as a woman dressed in a hair net and rubber gloves came running from the kitchen, "False alarm!" she called before disappearing back into the kitchen and caused all the students to just shrug their shoulders and sit back down in their seats.

"Why didn't some students leave? Why didn't _you_ leave?" Jackie questioned with raised eyebrows. That could have been a near death experience and her three new acquaintances just acted as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Gross Edna smokes," Eric replied bluntly, his eyes glancing at the food tray in front of the new girl.

Jackie pulled a disgusted face as she stared at the food that she wasn't going to eat anyways, which she then stated. She casually got out of her seat and gingerly picked up her tray. Her eyes glanced around the room to locate a bin, which only took a few seconds.

Jackie started to make her way towards the trash can when out of nowhere a body crashed into hers causing the tray of food to flip over in her direction causing her 'Spaghetti Bolognese' to slide down her top before it hit the ground. Jackie frowned as she looked down at her top, "My top!"

"Haven't I told you watch were you're going, midget?" a familiar voice said making Jackie raise her gaze to see Steven Hyde standing in front of her. His voice was cold and harsh but his facial expression gave away nothing.

"Hyde, just leave her," the tall pretty boy, who was standing behind him with a ditzy blonde hanging out of his arm, said. "She's new,"

Hyde rolled his eyes before shoving past her with his followers right on his tale. The blonde cheerleader that was clearly the tall one's girlfriend sniggered as she walked past and turned her head as she walked so she could look at Jackie, "Nice top. Is it from an Italian label?" she asked innocently before laughing and walking off.

Jackie looked up to see that the whole cafeteria was laughing at her except for Donna, Fez and Eric. She felt her cheeks start to burn and an overwhelming feeling of nerves start to overcome her. The petite girl looked all around, she was surrounded by laughter. All she wanted was a black hole to open up in the floor and swallow her up.

Jackie flicked the Italian dish of her top before running towards the bathroom in tears.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Jacks, her first lunch didn't go so well. Did you like it? I hope you guys did. The next chapter will be better and I can't wait to write it. I'd tell ya about it but I don't want to give a lot away. Also I have a new poll up for which one-shots I should do this month. If you haven't voted yet go do it now…after reviewing hopefully. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and review please!


End file.
